Beautiful
by VampireYoukai
Summary: When is it? When you first notice how truly beautiful some one is. It's so easy to not see it at first, and when you do notice. You wish you had notcied before. Inuyasha and Kagome. Oneshot


VampireYoukai

Beautiful

"You know Inuyasha." Kagome began. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting outside of Kagome's house, resting on the sacred tree.

"Hmm." answered Inuyasha. "I don't see why being a hanyou, can be a bad thing." She had always thought this. How could she not? She thought Inuyasha was the strongest person she had ever met, and not just physically. "Keh! There are a lot of things." He snapped. Kagome just looked at him. She had a name for every expression he gave. His arms folded his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed. Baby-hanyou, she called it. Because thats what it reminded her of. The look of a pouting child, angry at his or her parents.

She couldn't help but smile. He was in a bad mood because of the new moon. He had come earlier that day to pick her up and take her back to his time. But Kagome had insisted he stayed for dinner. 'There wont be any demons chasing after us here Inuyasha, try to relax!' Kagome remembered, trying to persuade Inuyasha. 'keh, we're just wasting time!' he had answered. 'just call it you day off!' Kagome had said cheerfully. In the end Kagome had won.

"Keh, what are _you_ looking at?" he asked irritably. "Oh, I was just thinking how cute and innocent you looked." She answered cheerfully. His eyes widened with surprise, shocked he could barely speak. He could only look at Kagome who was looking at the sky.

"Cu...cute?" He asked surprised. She didn't look away, but she still smiled. She looked like she was thinking for a second. Did she really think he was cute? Sure he can be a pain in the butt, but yeah, she thought so. "Yeah," she finally said. She finally turned to Inuyasha who was looking down, blushing. She called this look, Shy School boy, this look, he looked like a little boy talking to someone he liked, and embarrassed

"Keh, don't know what you are saying wench." He muttered. "I was giving you a compliment thank you very much!" She returned defensively. "Well, I don't need your compliments 'thank you very much!'" He mimicked sarcastically. Bobbing his head left to right,. He folded his arms and looked away. "Inuyasha, I swear, if you weren't human right now!" She threatened. "Yeah, you can't do anything now!" He smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure." She wouldn't get him now, but later...

"Yeah." he turned and looked at her. "whatcha' gunna do?" He taunted. "Oh you'll see..." She smiled wickedly. "Maybe you can save yourself, if you apologize." She suggested. "And tell me what's wrong." He looked away again. It was hard for him to tell people how he felt. Even to Kagome, she is almost always willing to tell how she felt. He wished he could, but sadly, he didn't know how. When he couldn't express himself it usually made him in a really bad mood. He wasn't a hanyou that was good with words, and he didn't know if he wanted to.

"Nothing is wrong." he answered. "Liar" she said quickly. "Inuyasha, as your friend, I would hope that you can confide to me." she felt hurt that he didn't want to tell how he felt, maybe it would make him happy if he expressed himself more. "It would make you feel better if you told me how you felt, I know you haven't had the best experience with humans. I know that you have a hard time being around humans you've just met. I can tell you are uncomfortable being around them, as much as you try to hide it, I can see it by the looks on your face, the way you move, and talk." She spoke comforting.

He was watching her stare at stars, admiring the way how smooth her words came out, they weren't rough, or confusing. How hard can it be to tell how you feel? For him it was like trying to figure out what a car was. He felt a light tingling feeling in his stomach. What did Kagome call it? Butterflies? Was he that anxious? He tried to breathe evenly, and thought of ways to say what he wanted to say. But it always seemed dumb, or clumsy. He tried in his mind different ways, but he couldn't get it right. 'here it goes.' he thought. He inhaled, ready to at least say something. "I feel frustrated" He said quickly, exhaling. She looked at him and smiled. "well there's a start." "And why are you frustrated." She asked.

He fidgetted for a moment. "Because of the new moon." He confessed slowly. He was embarrassed, he felt like a little hanyou again, he felt dumb and awkward. "Well, look at the glass half full, than half empty." She suggested. "Think of it this way, when you are human, at least you cant smell the pollution in the air in my time, well, at least not that much." She pointed out.

He looked up at the stars with her, trying to figure out which star she could be looking at. "Ya know what?" She said cheerfully. "What?" He asked. "I meant what I said, and I'm not embarrassed to say it." She told. Blushing again he looked at his hands, "but, I still." he started, he turned and looked at her. "I still don't understand." he muttered. "You know, even when you are in bad mood, or yelling at everyone and everything, you are still, in a way, beautiful." She admitted.

Totally shocked, he definitely didn't expect that. As a matter a fact he couldn't believe she said beautiful. He didn't know if he should be insulted or embaressed. Both could work here. "Now wait a second! Cute okay, but _beautiful_?" He exclaimed. She looked at him puzzled, "yeah, why not?" She asked. "Why not?" He echoed he stood up to stand in front of her. He looked at her. "Beautiful Kagome? Women can be beautiful, not men." He pointed out. Closing his eyes and folding his arms.

She smiled and giggled. "Sure they can!" "They most certainly cannot!" He debated. "I mean it Inuyasha, if you really took the time to look at yourself..." He waved his arms in front of him, interrupting her in the middle of her 'speech'. He put his hands to his ears and shook his head. "I'm not listening la la la la la la la la la la" he exclaimed. "Oh Inuyasha! Look! Shooting stars!." She exclaimed in amazement. He stopped and opened his eyes. Removing his hands from his ears. He looked at Kagome who was looking at the sky, her eyes sparkling. It was like he never needed the stars in the sky, all he had to do was look into her eyes to find his own sky of stars to look into.

He turned and looked at the sky, indeed there were shooting stars, slicing at the night sky. One after another, there were hundreds of them. It was as if the night sky was raining. Pouring over the land, for little children to run around and play. For every one to watch in awe. Everyone seemed connected, just looking at the sky, mesmerized by the beauty little things can have. Even if you were watching them by yourself. You wouldn't really be alone. It was as if the world was watching the stars with you, so you wouldn't feel lonely.

"Hurry make a wish Inuyasha!" She closed her eyes, and put her hands together. She finally raised her head again to look at the side of his face. The night glow warmed on his delicate face. He looked like he was at peace with himself and the rest of the world. She really did think he was beautiful. She could see past his rough outer facade. She knew deep down in his heart, that he had a beautiful soul, that was just trying to heal. And one day, release itself into the world. Her wise mother once told her. That the best man that you can every find is hidden, lost in the world with other men blocking your view from him. But, a true man, will shine on later, and will shine brighter than those who already have.

That fit Inuyasha perfectly, she could feel it in her heart, that one day he will shine brighter then those who thought they were shining, and put him down to where he felt like nothing. She stood up to stand and stare at the sky next to him. "Inuyasha, did you make your wish?" she asked. "Yeah, I already have." He answered. "Since you are human, why don't we go around for a little while." She suggested. "Please." She asked.

He looked at her, who was looking at him. "I don't know Kagome, it's night, and it could be dangerous." He indicated. "Not with you around." she smiled. "Keh, what would we do then?" He folded his arms and gave the look again. "We could go to a carnival, they are lots of fun!" She told. "A carnival?" He looked puzzled. "It's a place where people go to have fun, there are rides and games that I am sure you'll enjoy!" She answered in excitement. "I wont have to wear that hat will I?" He asked disgusted. "Nope."

She led Inuyasha into her house and stopped in the kitchen. "Mom, I is al right if I show Inuyasha what a carnival is?" She asked. "Only if you two stay out of trouble and Inuyasha keeps is temper down." She replied. "Oh thank you mom," just as Kagome was going to lead Inuyasha up stairs her mother interrupted her. "Oh, before I forget, He can't go in those clothes, if you let me borrow him for a while, I think I have something he can use." she smiled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother, then at Kagome. "Is that alright with you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Well, uh...I...uh..." He stammered frantically. "Oh, don't worry so much Inuyasha, I wont bite." Kagome's mother assured. "I'll get dressed myself, and I'll wait for you down here." Kagome told Inuyasha, then heading up stairs into her room.

"Just follow me Inuyasha." She walked up the stairs with Inuyasha behind her, she entered her room and opened her closet. "These clothes are old, but I think they will fit." She said moving things around in her closet. Inuyasha just stood in the door way, staring at the odd things in the room. "Ah hah, here they are" Kagome's mother finally announced. She pulled out a box that was covered in dust, she closed the closet and blew the dust off of the box. She walked to her bed and laid down the box, she ran her hand over the box, staring at it. Memories rushing back into her mind. She opened the lid and pulled out a red long sleeved shirt that was made of cotton. She spread it on the bed, and reached back into the box and pulled out a black pair of slacks and laid them next to the shirt. She reached in one more time to pull out a belt. She smiled at the items for a moment. She clapped her hands and said "Well, there we are, I'm afraid it's a little funerally with all the black, but I think it will do." She smiled confidently.

She could tell he felt awkward. So she decided to lighted the air. "I think this is a good idea, from what Kagome as said, you have been through a lot, and it's nice to get a break and have some fun." she said cheerfully. "I'll leave you to try these on, in the box is a pair shoes and socks you can wear." She noted.

She past him and shut the door. For a minute Inuyasha just stood there. He slowly walked over to look at the clothes, wondering who they belonged to. There was no man around the house and it made him wonder. But soon he was trying on the clothes, figuring them out was strange, especially with the zipper on the pants. When he was fully clothed he realized that Kagome mother was right. The clothes were a perfect fit, and they were pretty comfortable.

He stepped outside of the room, walked down the stairs feeling the clothes. Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen while Kagome was in the living room playing with their cat Buyoh. When he stopped at the end of the stairs, Ms. Higurashi walked over, smiled and out her hands on her hips. "Well looks like I was right, they are a perfect fit." She said satisfied with herself.

Kagome slowly got up. and stood next to her mother. Kagome was wearing a dark blue turtle neck sweater with a light blue and dark blue striped scarf around her neck. And a pair of ordinary blue jeans. "Wow you were right mom." said Kagome, "You ready to have the best time of your life?" Kagome asked cheerfully "Keh," he answered.

"I'll hurry and get our jackets." Kagome grinned and headed back into the living room.

"I'm not prying or anything, but who's..." Inuyasha was about to finish but Ms. Higursashi finished for him. "who's clothes they belong to?" She laughed. He looked surprised at

Ms. Higurashi. "I thought you might ask that." She smiled sadly, "They were once my husband's, I had given those to him just before he passed." She revealed. "It's a long story, and a lot of heart break." Seconds later Kagome walked in with two jackets on her arm, and smiled excitedly. "Well, lets go Inuyasha." He nodded a thanks to Ms. Higurashi and walked out the door with Kagome.

She put on her jean jacket and closed the door. "It's going to get cold, I suggest you put on this jacket." She reached out the jacket to him. He stared at it for a minute, wondering if this was Mrs. Higurashi's dead husbands's jacket. Kagome looked puzzled at Inuysha, "it's not like it's going to jump up and bite you." She giggled. "Keh," He took the jacket and put it on. She gasped. "What Kagome! What's wrong!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagme's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "It didn't bite you did it?" She laughed uncontrollably.

"Very funny wench," He muttered sarcastically. Something cold and wet touched his face that sent a chill up his spine. He looked up to see it was starting to snow. "Oh!" Kagome said dreamily. She lifted up her arms and hands to catch some of the flakes, slowly tilted her head to welcome the snow. The snow landed on her face ever so softly, the tickle was almost calming. If Inuyasha hadn't nudged her she would have stayed like this forever.

"Keh wench, it's only snow, it's not like you've never seen it before." he fumed. " I know, but it's special every time." She whispered. "Hmmm" he grouched. She tilted her head back down to look at him. her hair was covered with 'winters offspring', giving her an innocent look. He brushed off some of the flakes and groaned. "You'll get sick, pathetic humans."

Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand to lead him down the street, even walking seemed to be entertaining. It was calming, and talking wasn't necessary. Just to walk and listen to the sound of the foot steps. The quiet music of the crickets, playing a symphony for you to enjoy and applaud at. Even the wind was playing, softy brushing against the trees and bushes, blowing around the dead leaves so they could have something to dance with, a ballet of wind and leaves. One thing about winter Kagome enjoyed, was indescribable. Just the mere feel of winter, that's all. She loved the lights that were strung every where, even Inuyasha would sometimes just stare at them. It wasn't magic or anything, but it seemed so. The stars were completely hidden from view by the clouds, giving them a warm blanket over the night sky.

When they finally turned a corner, across from there was a park lit with beautiful light, and laughed and chatter filled the air. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled, hoping he would enjoy this. "That's it!" She told him. "There are so many lights here," he whispered in awe. "Mmm hmm." she nodded. "come on, lets have some fun!" she pulled him to a gate, Where a man in a red suit greeted them. "Have fun and enjoy the carnival!" The man beamed.

Entering in from the gate, Inuyasha glanced back at the man, strangely the way he smiled, stood, and spoke, gave Inuyasha the creeps. "What's up with that guy?" He gestered at the man. "He just works here, he probably has to greet everybody." She answered. Inuyasha shivered, and Kagome linked with Inuaysha's arm and giggled. It certainly was going to be a good night.

"So, whatcha' wanna do first?" She asked. "You're asking the wrong guy." He raised his brow and shrugged. "Hmmm, how about, this." She pointed at a booth, that was brightly colored with every bright color imagined. "what is it?" He looked at it up and down, walking over to it and ran is hands over it. "It's a photo-booth, it takes your picture." She began. "We've been in one before Inuyasha, that time when you came for me in my time, and I said 'it' without realizing you wee there." He turned to her, and gave a disgusted look and then looked back at the annoying machine. "Oh come on Inuyasha, last time we got pictures of us fighting, it would be nice if we got some pictures with us not fighting." She put her hands to her chest and laced them to give that 'professional puppy dog look' He just stood and looked at her, he knew what this was. He arched a brow and folded his arms to stare, 'no way' he thought. "please" she pleaded.

"I won't say 'it' for awhile!" She bargained. "what a deal," he said sarcastically. "How about more ramen?" she tilted her head to the right, and put out her bottom lip. "We already get that, and you'll always bring it." He pointed out. She put down her hands and frowned, she was desperate. "ah, come Inuyasha, you'll like the pictures!" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "what I say is final." he ruled. "For me?" she asked. He popped open one eye to look at her, the look made his heart drop. Did she really want it that badly. 'keh, I'll just let the wench think she won.' he smirked. (A.N. ladies, dating or married, sound familiar?)

"All right," He breathed. "Yay thank you!" She jumped for joy, she put a coin in the slot, grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him in. They sat next to each other on the bench, She indicated at he black piece of class in front of them. "Just look into that" she instructed. "It'll take about 5 pictures. "Ready?" She smiled. "keh" was his only answer. From the out side , an older couple, In their thirties, were sitting on a bench, chatting the night away, and suddenly heard a girl's voice from the booth.

"Inuyasha, would you just smile!" called the girl. The couple stared at the booth.

-FLASH- "Keh, I'm letting you have my _picture _taken like you wanted." answered a boy. -FLASH-

"Inuyasha smile"

"No way"

-Flash-

"we only have two pictures left!"

"Yeah good thing, I'm seeing fucking blue dots every where"

-Flash-

"Fuck!"

"Inuyasha!"

-FLASH-

The two exited the booth, the girl, obviously angry, grabbed the row of pictures. The young boy just folded his arm and looked like he was frustrated. The older couple at the bench just stared for a moment. "Inuyasha look! It's just like last time!" the young girl fumed. "wench, you got what you wanted!" the young boy defended. "Not really, I told you before we got in I wanted nice happy pictures" the young girl pointed out. The young girl turned around and started walking off. Surprised, the young boy quickly walked off after her. "Kagome!." The young couple watched until they two were out of sight. They turned to each other. The women picked up her tea cup and put her lips close to it. She shifted her eyes to her partner and said. "That's young love for you." The man giggled and nodded his head.

Kagome in the lead, with Inuyasha trying to catch up. When he was by her side, she just kept looking ahead. Inuyasha was about to say something to Inuyasha, but he was interrupted when she stopped and stared up. Following her gaze he noticed a giant- no, humongous wheel, with boxes attached to it. It was going around in circles, and bars the middle had lights on them, many colors that lit brightly and changed in design. "Wow, what it _that_?" he asked in awe.

She turned her head to look at him, she forgave him all of the sudden, just by the way he looked. Mesmerized by the beauty of the lights. "It's called a Ferris wheel." she turned her body to him and grabbed his arm, "Do you want to go on it with me?" she asked shyly. He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head slowly, never taking his eyes off of it. They walked up to the gate where they waited for a short while in a line. Just staring at the lights on the Ferris Wheel. When it finally came to their turn. Kagome led Inuyasha to a platform where that same man from the entrance was smiling. He seated them in their open seat, when they were both seated, he pulled the bar down. "Remember, keep seated at all times, do not rock the booth and enjoy." Instructed the creepy man. After the man went into his little glass booth. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said "He gives me goose bumps" She laughed, and they both felt the small jolt of the ride going slowly counter clock-wise.

They both were looking at the sky, "you are right, the stars are much prettier in your time." Kagome smiled. "the lights in your time are a lot prettier." He turned to her, he sighed "listen Kagome, I...m..." he couldn't say it. "s..s..sorry" he exhaled dramatically. "Yeah so am I." she turned to him. "See, was that so hard?" she giggled. "wench, apologizing isn't my thing." He pouted. "Oh quit your pouting, you're such a drama hanyou." She teased. "Wench, don't make fun of me! I am not a 'drama hanyou'" Inuyasha went into that baby-hanyou faze. Folded his arms closed his eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, Inuyasha opened one eye to look at her. "Whattcha' laughen' at wench?" he snapped.

Kagome stopped laughing and just smiled, un expecting, she laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha, not sure what to do, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You really are, adorable." she whispered. "I thought I was beautiful?" He teased. "You are too." "Oooh" she cooed, "fireworks!"

"Fireworks?" he said puzzled, "they're like lights that explode in the sky." she explained. "But I do not see any." Kagome pointed to a small tower below them, a man was shouting a count down. "He's giving a signal, not too long now, just a few more seconds." she whispered. By this time, they were on their second go around, and were facing forward, perfect view for fireworks.

A sudden 'zing' and smoky line going straight up into high above in the air. -POP- a sudden burst of red smoke that shaped some what of a flower. Another trail of smoke higher than the first, burst into golden that shimmered in the sky. One after another burst into the air, kagome and Inuyasha just watched, having a good time just watching. Being mesmerized by the beauty of the lights in the sky. "These are really beautiful aren't they?" Kagome whispered. "Yeah, they really are." he agreed. "I'm glad you got to see some." she told him. "I'm glad my first time was with you Kagome.".

After the fireworks, they walked through the food court, and past the photo-booth. Inuyasha noticed this, and to make Kagome happier, he nudged her arm to make her stop walking. "How about one more try?" He nodded toward the booth. "really?" She said unbelievably. "Yeah, wench." They walked into the booth, where outside, the same older couple nodded thier heads. And smiled when the younger couple came out without a fighting match.

"Goodnight Kagome" called ms. Higurashi. "Goodnight mom!" Kagome called back. Kagome was sitting on her bed admiring the pictures her and Inuyasha were in together. The first one she made devil ears behind his back while he put his hand to cover her face. The second photo had Kagome's face close the camera making a funny face. The third one had Inuyasha's face close to the camera with making a straight face. The forth one, had Inuyasha and Kagome making the funniest face they could. The fifth one was Kagome's favorite, It just had them sitting side-by-side, Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders, Kagome's arms around his waist. Kagome was smiling big as usual, while Inuyasha gave a smile himself. 'I so totally won that one' she thought victoriously.

Kagome sighed at the photos, what a really good night. Yesterday was the night they had went together, Inuyasha had been reluctant to let her stay one more night in her era, but in the end he gave in. She smiled again 'Again I win'. She set the pictures on her desk, climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep.

Inuyasha was perched in the sacred tree, remembering yesterday night's activities. He wanted to take her back to the feudal era, but in the end he 'made her think she won the battle' He smirked. 'Keh, first cute, then beautiful, _then _adorable.' He smiled slightly, before he knew he was fast asleep, dreaming for the first time about being with Kagome.

It was definitely the best night he had with Kagome. For him spending time at all with her was 'sacred' for some reason. hmmmm, I wonder why?

* * *

WOW. that was so fricken long... 6 ½ pages man. I deserve a review! I go through a process when writing, 1. I type the story. 2. go back read the whole thing, 3. go back again and change some things. 4. read again, and if there are things still need changes, I'll repeat 2-4. 

Just to let you know this might be only a one-shot, I could continue as a chapter story., but I love one-shots, there fun to write, and you don't have to worry about up-dating them. So anyway if you would give me some reviews I would be thankful. I will continue writing one-shots. yay.


End file.
